Convencendo Jane
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Thor quer ter filhos com Jane, mas ela acha que está meio cedo. Então ele resolve pedir conselhos para seu amigo Tony Stark.


**Convencendo Jane**

**Prólogo**

Thor olhou pensativo para o teto da cozinha. Havia acabado de terminar seu terceiro prato de comida. Seus olhos azuis então se viraram pra Tony Stark.

- Quero ter filhos com Jane, Tony. - disse ele de repente. Ambos jantavam na mansão usada como quartel general. Aparentemente todos os outros Vingadores tinham planos naquela noite. E Jane estava trabalhando com Erik e Darcy em alguma pesquisa daquela _ciência _que ele preferia nem tentar entender.

Tony quase engasgou com um grande gole de cerveja. Parecia que o cara do martelo sabia a hora certa de falar as coisas.

- O que? - perguntou ele_. Louco_, pensou. - Vocês acabaram de casar, voltaram da lua-de-mel há uma semana!

- Vós mortais sois estranhos. Em Asgard a juventude e a fertilidade de uma mulher são aproveitadas imediatamente após o casamento. Jane insiste que ainda é muito cedo. Simplesmente não entendo o que a impede. - Tony percebeu que ele parecia realmente desolado. Mas porque diabos tinha que comentar aquilo justo com _ele_? Tony Stark, o último tipo de homem na face da Terra que se casaria e, pior ainda, teria filhos. Arrepiava-lhe a nuca só de pensar.

O moreno balançou a cabeça e tentou formular uma frase que acabasse com o assunto.

- Er... É que nós _mortais -_ era estranho se referir a si mesmo com aquela palavra. - somos um pouco diferentes. Hum, Jane não deve estar se sentindo pronta. É, é isso mesmo! Mortais são confusos, não dê muita bola pra isso! - terminou com um atrapalhado sorriso amarelo e um gesto displicente com a mão.

- E quando ela se sentirá pronta? - a confusão era clara na expressão do rosto de Thor.

- Ah, sei lá... Tente começar com uma planta e depois dê um cachorro ou qualquer outro bicho de estimação. - Tony encarava seu prato de comida. Vazio. Não tinha como fingir que estava comendo e que não podia falar. Ah, pelo amor de Deus, estava dando conselhos para o Deus do Trovão! Só ele tinha notado o quão ridícula era aquela situação?

- E depois disso ela estará pronta? - perguntou Thor. Sim, era esperança aquilo que Tony via brilhando nos olhos do colega.

- Tecnicamente.

Thor se levantou. Um sorriso estampado em seu rosto barbudo. Pegou Tony pelos ombros.

- Tu és um bom amigo, Tony Stark! Tens minha gratidão eterna! - foi aí que o loiro o puxou para um abraço.

Tony se sentiu ser esmagado no mesmo instante. Deu uns tapinhas nas costas do asgardiano. Sorria por fora, mas internamente rezava por liberdade.

- Ok, ok. Pode me soltar agora... er, _amigo_. - disse ele sem graça.

- Irei atrás da planta imediatamente. - e saiu da cozinha como um furacão.

- É, parece que fiz a boa ação do dia. JARVIS, limpe a louça. - e também saiu da cozinha. _Thor é louco se acha que vai achar uma floricultura aberta agora_, pensou Tony, mas não avisou o loiro grandalhão. Aquilo estava engraçado demais.

**Parte 1: A Planta**

_No dia seguinte..._

- Mortal, preciso de uma planta para dar para minha esposa. - disse Thor. Era bem cedo naquela terça. Ele não havia achado uma floricultura aberta na ultima noite e queria resolver logo a situação com Jane.

O vendedor, um homem meio gordinho e de sorriso simpático, confirmou rapidamente com a cabeça.

- Qual a ocasião senhor? Ah, a propósito, é uma honra atender o senhor. Thor, não é? Pode me dar um autógrafo depois? É para o meu filho! Céus, minha esposa nunca vai acreditar nisso! - Ele falava muito rápido enquanto se dirigia à estufa nos fundos da loja.

- Claro, mortal. Mas primeiro a planta.

- Sim, sim, qual a ocasião mesmo? Você disse que é para sua esposa, certo? Cravos simbolizam amor real, lírios simbolizam casamento, rosa também é amor, mas cada cor tem um significado diferente... - e começou a ditar os significados e várias flores não deixando brecha para que o loiro falasse algo.

Thor não sabia como era possível que o mortal soubesse de tudo aquilo.

- Florista, teu conhecimento é vasto e impressionante, mas aparentemente nenhuma dessas flores se encaixa em minha situação.

- Então qual é a situação? - e dessa vez ficou calado esperando que o herói se explicasse. Thor agradeceu a todos os outros deuses por isso.

- Aparentemente ela não está pronta para ter filhos. - disse o loiro com uma expressão séria.

- Ah, quer preparar o terreno então! - disse o homem achando graça da situação.

- Não entendi essa expressão, mortal. Mas indique-me uma planta. - Thor tinha a impressão de que o vendedor havia feito uma piada a suas custas, mas deixou passar.

- Moram em um apartamento?

- A maior parte do tempo, sim. - disse o loiro se lembrando do trailer de Jane que ela usava para trabalhar.

- Tenho a planta perfeita! Aqui. - o florista pegou um vaso com uma planta toda florida - Impatiens é o nome dessa belezinha.

- Vou levá-la, mortal. - disse o herói no mesmo instante. Comprar plantas aparentemente não era seu forte.

Thor pagou o florista e deu-lhe o autógrafo.

- Que Odin Allfather abençoe teus dias, mortal. - disse ele e saiu da loja.

Quando alcançou a calçada quase começou a girar o martelo para levantar vôo, mas lembrou-se da planta. Acabou voltando a pé para o apartamento que dividia com Jane. As pessoas na rua o cumprimentavam e apontavam em sua direção. Thor tentava desesperadamente se livrar das que começavam a falar com ele. É claro que falhou miseravelmente.

* * *

><p>- Jane! - chamou ele assim que chegou ao apartamento, o que para ele parecia ter levado uma eternidade.<p>

Ela saiu da cozinha com uma caneca de café na mão. Ainda vestia pijamas.

- Thor, não precisa gritar assim! - disse ela rindo levemente. Foi até ele e depositou um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

- Bom dia. - falou ele sorrindo bobamente.

- Quer café? Eu fiz a mais. Sei que você gosta. - ela foi para a cozinha novamente e ele a seguiu.

- O que aconteceu com você? Acordei e você já tinha saído. - ela serviu o café e estendeu-lhe a caneca logo em seguida. - Não quebre nada, por favor. - havia uma certa cautela em seus olhos e Jane só permitiu que ele pegasse a caneca depois que ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Fui comprar uma planta para ti, bela esposa! - disse o loiro entre um gole e outro e estendeu o vaso de flores para a esposa.

- Oh, nossa! Que lindas! - ela pegou o pequeno vaso e olhou atentamente as flores. Seu olhos desviaram-se então para o marido. - Hum, qual é a ocasião? - Aquele dia não era nenhuma data especial, não que ela se lembrasse pelo menos.

- Nenhuma! - ele se apressou a dizer. Mas logo tratou de fazer aparecer um belo sorriso no rosto. - Apenas tive vontade de te dar um presente, Jane Foster.

Ela nunca conseguia ficar séria diante _daquele_ sorriso. E nunca conseguia não agir como uma adolescente apaixonada perto dele.

- Adoro quando você diz meu nome assim. - ela estava vermelha e dava pequenos risinhos.

Ele simplesmente foi até ela e a beijou.

* * *

><p><em>Um mês depois...<em>

Jane e Thor resolveram que era melhor que o vaso de flores ficasse na sacada, onde havia sol durante uma parte do dia. E eles até se revezavam para cuidar da planta. Resultado: ela estava viva e muito bem. Mas, para frustração de Thor, toda vez que ele tocava no assunto 'filhos' sua amada Jane Foster sempre tinha um argumento para não que não começassem sua prole naquele exato momento.

- Eu não entendo, meus amigos. Mantivemos a planta viva por um mês. - ele começou. _Ah, não_, pensou Tony. Depois de um mês sem tocar no assunto ele realmente achava que estava livre dele.

Steve olhou confuso para os dois.

- Eu também não entendo, Thor. Do que você está falando?

- Thor quer ter filhos com Jane, mas ela acha muito cedo, então eu disse pra ele comprar uma planta para ela. - disse o moreno esperando sinceramente que aquilo colocasse um ponto final no assunto.

- Eu disse a ela ontem que queria pelo menos três filhos. Dois meninos mais velhos e depois uma menina. Seus nomes seriam... - ele ergueu um dos dedos e estava pronto para falar os nomes das crianças, mas foi interrompido por Tony.

- Wow, espera um pouco? Você disse _três_? _Pelo menos_ três? E já tem até os nomes? - ele deu uma risada.

- Mas é claro. - disse Thor como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Hum, acho três um bom número. - comentou Steve também não entendendo o motivo da risada de Homem de Ferro.

- Claro, claro. Um bom número nos anos quarenta, Cap. Em Asgard talvez seja um bom número também. Sabem, mortais esperam pra ter filhos. E geralmente tem um, no máximo dois...

- Mas quanto antes começarmos mais filhos poderemos ter! - disse o asgardiano imaginando a si mesmo rodeado por crianças enquanto contava as histórias das batalhas das quais havia participado.

- ...além disso, filhos custam caro, muito caro... - Tony simplesmente continuou seu discurso como se Thor não houvesse falado nada

- Eu sou o herdeiro do trono de Asgard! - disse o imortal exasperadamente.

- ... e você está sempre combatendo vilões. Não sei vocês, mas eu estou com a Jane nessa. - terminou ele.

- Acho que sou bem capaz de proteger meus filhos, Tony. - o imortal falava como se as crianças já tivessem nascido e o esperassem em casa.

Steve apenas assistia a tudo. Olhava de um para o outro esperando que começassem com socos e chutes. Resolveu intervir.

- Certo, então acho que está na hora de você comprar um animal de estimação para ela, Thor.

Tony invejou o poder do Capitão. Uma frase e ambos haviam parado a discussão! Precisava aprender como fazer isso.

**Parte 2: O Animal De Estimação**

_Naquela mesma tarde..._

- Mortal, preciso de um animal de estimação para minha esposa. - disse Thor assim que a vendedora magra de cabelos loiros olhou para ele. O sorriso que ela tinha estampado no rosto foi substituído por choque quando ela o reconheceu.

- E-esposa? - perguntou ela decepcionada. Olhava descaradamente para os braços desnudos do homem de capa vermelha.

- Exato.

- Então... Do que ela gosta?

- ... - ele pensou por alguns segundos. Ainda não conhecia muito bem os animais de Midgard. Olhou para a mulher sem saber o que dizer.

- Certo. - ela então começou a andar pela loja mostrando-lhe vários dos animais. Tartarugas, hamsters, coelhos, cobras, gatos, pássaros, mas nenhum parecia ser o certo para Jane.

A situação mudou quando ela mostrou a Thor um filhote de Beagle. Criatura nada séria, cheia de energia e extremamente carinhosa. Lembrava-lhe sua esposa.

- Vou levá-lo, mortal.

E comprou o cachorro. Imaginou a expressão no rosto de Jane quando o ganhasse. E logo em seguida imaginou ela percebendo que estava mesmo na hora de ter filhos com ele.

Teve de voltar a pé para o apartamento novamente. Não queria, no fim das contas, matar o pobre filhote do coração enquanto voava pela cidade.

* * *

><p>- <em>Aimeudeus<em>! Um filhotinho! - disse Jane imediatamente pegando-o dos braços de Thor. Olhava encantada para o animal, enchia-o de beijos e deixava que ele, por vezes, lambesse seu rosto.

Ela abraçou Thor agradecendo-o e dizendo-lhe o quando havia amado o presente.

- Vamos sair juntos mais tarde para comprar algumas coisas para ele. - disse ela empolgadíssima. - Mas antes precisamos de um nome.

O loiro pensou por um momento e observou o cachorro. Não tinha nada no animal que o fizesse parecer perigoso nem nada do gênero. Era simplesmente uma bola de pêlos que gostava de lamber.

- O que acha de Beowulf? Era um grande guerreiro mortal. - disse ele pensando em dar um pouco de honra e dignidade à bola de pelos. - O que acha?

Jane ergueu o cachorro na altura de seu rosto. Era realmente uma criatura adorável.

- Eu gosto. - disse finalmente. Ela deu um beijo rápido no marido e logo voltou a brincar com Beowulf.

* * *

><p><em>Três meses depois...<em>

Beowulf havia crescido bastante em pouco tempo. Jane e Thor haviam decidido naquele dia que iam levá-lo para passear e acabaram escolhendo o jardim da mansão que Tony havia cedido aos Vingadores.

Quando o Homem de Ferro viu os três entrando no lugar ele encarou Beowulf, que olhava excitado para todos os lados e se remexia no colo de Jane. Acabou concordando em deixar o cachorro correr pelo jardim (e havia como negar ao olhar para aquela carinha?), mas antes disse:

- Se ele deixar algum presente no gramado, _vocês _limpam, ouviram? - E voltou para dentro para continuar a patrulhar a cidade na companhia de JARVIS.

Jane olhou o pequeno cão correndo alegre pelo jardim atrás de uma bola. Então encarou Thor por um momento.

- Vamos ser bons pais, não vamos? - perguntou ela. - Quero dizer... De você eu não tenho dúvidas. Mas aquela planta ainda está viva e Beowulf está crescendo bem, então...

- Tu serás uma ótima mãe, Jane Foster. Nunca tive dúvidas sobre isso. - disse ele sorrindo para ela e depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios. _Meu amigo Tony, você estava certo!_, pensou ele feliz.

- Bem, então vamos ter que começar a planejar! - disse ela feliz. Os olhos castanhos se voltaram para Beowulf que havia acabado de trazer a bola de volta para ela. Jane jogou-a longe novamente.

_Planejar? Stark não disse nada sobre isso..._, pensou Thor lançando um olhar para a mansão enquanto ouvia Jane fazer os tais planos.

* * *

><p>Era final da tarde e Tony calculava que Thor e Jane já haviam ido embora. <em>Bom, espero que eles tenham se resolvido, assim Thor não me pede mais conselhos e...<em>

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz retumbante do Deus do Trovão.

- Meu amigo, agora ela quer planejar! - ele parecia meio decepcionado, notou Tony.

_Droga! _Aquele seria um longo dia.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, espero sinceramente que gostem. Essa é a minha fanfic de retorno ao mundo dos ficwriters e a minha primeira nesse fandom. :DD<strong>

**a história foi baseada levemente no filme _Como Perder Um Homem Em 10 Dias_, a parte em que a mulher compra uma planta e um cachorro e trata eles meio como filhos. xD  
><strong>

**bom.. reviews? :3**

* * *

><p><strong>0206/2012**

**quando escrevi essa fic, ainda não tinha fandom do filme Vingadores aqui no FanFiction.**

**então como ela é pós-Vingadores, mudei ela do fandom de Thor pro de Avengers. :D**

**beeijos. =***


End file.
